Sweets
by SenpaiMustNotice
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian, two bakers in charge of one of the most artistic bakeries in England, work together to make the best cakes they can. With Sebastian's cooking skills, no wonder any kind of cake can be made, even the most complicated ones out there. As for Ciel, he spends most of his time welcoming costumers and guiding them toward a dessert of their choice. [full sum in chap 1]
_Side note: Ciel will mention Arthur as professor, I find it more appealing than doctor, tho originally he is a doctor if I remember correctly._

 _Here's the full summary that I couldn't include ( it was too long ;-; ) :_ Ciel and Sebastian, two bakers in charge of one of the most artistic bakeries in England, work together to make the best cakes they can. With Sebastian's cooking skills, no wonder any kind of cake can be made, even the most complicated ones out there. As for Ciel, he spends most of his time welcoming costumers and guiding them toward a dessert of their choice. Many friends of theirs visit regularly to taste their wonderful sugary items. But as the sun sets up on a morning just like the others, a cake is missing. One day after the other, they disappear into thin air during the night, leaving both the boy and his loyal co-worker in confusion. Who could be stealing the cakes? The list of suspects is long. [ Multiple ships ]

 **!Warning! Incoming yaoi ( and rape? Idk if it would be considered rape but let me just include it x3 ) ! Read at your own risks!**

* * *

"Ding Ding!"

A bell sounded as the door of the bakery opened. A tall man accompanied by a woman stepped inside and walked to the counter where cakes were displayed. A conversation was audible from a closed door in the back of the room.

"Hmmm...What should we take Ran-Mao?" the man asked his peer.

The woman clutched her arms tighter around him and didn't respond. Her face stayed emotionless. Lau sighed and smiled. He pointed a cake covered with fruits of all kind.

"How about this one? Do you want it?"

He turned his head toward her and she nodded slowly. He brought his fist to his lips and coughed loudly several times.

"I'll be right back!" He heard from behind the back door.

A young boy came out of that back room and gave a welcoming smile to the costumers.

"Welcome Lau, welcome Ran-Mao! How may I help you?"

"Good to see you, Ciel! Mind handing that cake over?"

"Of course, that would be 50£."

Ciel took the cake and put it in a box about the same size as it. Lau raised an eyebrow.

"That much?"

"These cakes are made with fine ingredients from around the world, as well as skilled hands and a touch of love. We won't lower the prices as it is."

The man smirked and grabbed his chin, deep in his thoughts. He opened his eyes.

"Even if Ran-Mao was to do any kind of service for you?" he insisted on the "anything".

Ciel frowned.

"What kind of service are we talking about here? You either take the cake with full price or leave it."

Lau sighed and placed the money on the counter.

"Alright then, let's go Ran-Mao."

He took the box and walked out followed close by Ran-Mao. "Ding ding!" made the bell again.

"Hmph."

Ciel stored the money he made from the cake and walked back into the closed room. His co-worker, Sebastian, was in the process of cooking this new type of cake he chose to make. A cake filled with fruits and vanilla all over. He smiled to Ciel as he entered and the boy sighed loudly, expressing his disappointment.

"Was it Lau again?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, he keeps wanting to negotiate the price, it pisses me off."

"Doesn't he come 3 times per week? He must have learned by now that you do not allow changes in prices," he said while adding some strawberries in the middle of the cake.

"Doesn't seem like it. He was also talking about some kind of service Ran-Mao could offer me in exchange of the cake, might you know what he was talking about?" Ciel laid his arms on his hips.

Sebastian smirked as he filled the cake with icing.

"I have a vague idea on it."

The room got silent. Ciel was waiting for Sebastian to tell him more but the cook was concentrated on his cake. Ciel, having enough of waiting for the rest, asked him with an unsettled tone:

"Would you mind informing me?"

"I would rather not," he chuckled.

"May I know why you wouldn't?"

"I don't find it quite..." he looked up at the ceiling, "...appropriate for your age," he turned his head to his pale.

The boy rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang again. He left Sebastian to his cake and went to greet his customers. A young man with brown hair and with same-color eyes waddled around in search for a cake he could buy.

"Professor!"

The man swiftly turned to the voice. As he saw Ciel, he scratched the back of his head and his cheeks flustered.

"C-Ciel...-" he muttered.

"How are you professor?" Ciel asked with a smile.

"I'm..I'm doing well, and you?" he shyly looked down at his shoes.

"I've had better days, but I'm feeling better because of your venue."

The professor blushed even more and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"So anything in mind? How about this cake?" Ciel showed him a big cake decorated with round chocolates the size of a penny covering the chocolate icing.

"Oh, it looks good. How much for it?"

"About 35£. May I ask how your writing is going? Any new ideas?" Ciel said as he inserted the cake inside a new box.

"It's going very well, I'm making a mystery book involving a unique character with an incredible sense of perception."

The man took out some money, including a tip for Ciel and his co-worker.

"Quite interesting, I'm excited to read it. Keep me in touch with the progress you make, I really enjoy your books," he smiled again and gave him the box containing his chosen cake.

The visitor blushed and took the cake under his arm before handing him his money.

"I eh...added some for you and Sebastian."

"We very much appreciate it, thank you professor, come again!" he winked.

As the professor hurried out the door while murmuring something in return, Ciel's smile lowered slowly and when the man left, he walked back to the kitchen. Sebastian had already finished another cake and was leaning on a wall, his arms crossed.

"If I may ask, you seem attached to Sir Arthur, am I wrong?" the cook asked.

"I'm simply generous with him because his books are interesting," Ciel shrugged.

"He comes frequently too, and the way he gets flustered-..."

"I'm sure he's just shy by nature," he cut. Sebastian had a hard time believing it.

"What about you? You smiled AND winked at him."

"I don't have any particular feelings of that sort toward him."

Sebastian walked the distance between them and lifted Ciel's chin up.

"Then may I know who's on your mind right now?"

Ciel turned his head away:

"No one is interesting enough for my taste."

"You're lying~..." Sebastian smirked and brought back his head to him.

"Stop playing these silly games demon," Ciel frowned, but his cheeks couldn't stop from getting a tiny bit red, "I won't allow you my soul otherwise."

"Now now, I can always steal it," Sebastian grinned.

Ciel clutched his teeth and grunted as he turned his head. He pushed him away and headed to his bedroom. "I'm going to sleep."

Later that night, as Ciel was still awake, turning from one side to another, his bed creaking at the weight of his moving body, he heard weird noises that wouldn't let him fall asleep. The wind hitting his window, branches scratching the walls, creaking from upstairs in the attic, where rats and other creatures were in hunt for food. But one particular noise made him shiver from head to toes. The sound of the bell ringing, followed by footsteps, then his bedroom door opening. His eyes widened, and as he held in his breath, someone entered the room. Ciel wasn't facing the door, and the room was in total darkness except for the window through which poor light was passing, the light created by the shining moon. He wanted to say something, maybe call out for Sebastian or anyone else, but words weren't with him.

As the footsteps stopped at his bed, Ciel still hadn't made a move, too fearful to show any signs of breathing or movement that could make him die in a matter of milliseconds. Whenever he needed the demon's help, he never was there. He was always playing around and teasing him. Then, the words came to him.

"Seba-!"

A hand covered his mouth and a low voice resonated in his ear:

"Shhhhh...No need to get scared...I'm here now."

The hand left his mouth and he turned around, only to be face to face with Sebastian. He exhaled and his face took a serious turn:

"What are you doing here?"

His co-worker smirked, his head laying on the same pillow as Ciel, already covered by the white sheets, surprisingly close to him, their nose touching.

"I'm sneaking up on you."

"In the middle of the night?! What are you even thinking?!" he spat.

"I thought you might need some company since you're having trouble sleeping."

"I'm fine alone thank you very much," he said as he turned on his other side.

Sebastian got closer and put his arm around Ciel's hips. He then dropped his head onto his greyish hair and took a big sniff.

"You smell so good...~"

"Sebas-...tian what are you..." Ciel flustered.

Sebastian licked his neck slowly, making him moan.

"Ahh~...no...Stop that.."

His hand went down to his part, touching him gently at first. Ciel's muscles contracted, his fists into a ball, his breathing irregular.

"Why are you...hm~..Doing this...to me..?" Ciel shut his eyes firmly.

Something hard rubbed against his butt gently. Ciel gasped and gritted his teeth. He was fighting the pleasure coming from the front and the tingling coming from the back. He didn't know what to do, so he did nothing. Nothing to stop him, nothing to make him continue. Sebastian chewed on his ear roughly, leaving him breathless. He climbed over him and smirked at the sight of his vulnerable cute blushing face. As he leaned down, their lips locked and danced together at a quick speed.

*BOOM*

They both rose at the same time and looked at each other. Somebody was downstairs. Sebastian jumped out of the bed and sped down the stairs quietly, looking around the pitch black kitchen. A few seconds later, Ciel was by him.

"Is anyone there?" he asked.

The room stayed silent.

They walked discreetly to the main room.

"Meow~..." they heard faintly.

"A cat?!" Ciel exclaimed.

A tiny black shadow hopped by their feet and inside the kitchen, then up the stairs. Ciel stared at Sebastian with anger in his eyes, then sneezed loudly.

"Again with your stupid cats! Haven't I *sneeze* told you not to bring them in here?! Now my nose is itching!" he covered his nose.

"I apologise, but I wasn't the one who let that cat enter."

"Huh?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian, his nose all red, "what do you mean?"

Sebastian turned his head and inspected the darkness with his glowing demon eyes.

"Hmmm... I don't sense anyone though."

He walked to the front door, opened it and looked both sides, squinting his eyes. Ciel yawned and dragged himself up the stairs.

"It probably entered on its own. Take it outside now. It's an order."

Sebastian nodded and arrived upstairs before Ciel. He searched around until he found the cat hiding under Ciel's bedsheets. He carefully took it in his arms and gently petted it. His soft fur made his fingers tingle.

"Take it out!" Ciel shouted at the bedroom's door frame.

"As you wish."

He passed Ciel in less than a second, the cat clutching to him for its life, as Sebastian held its back and quickly went outside.

"Atchu~! Mph.." he heard from upstairs.

On the pavement, Sebastian walked a few meters and left the small cat, not after two to three pecks on its nose. When he came back, Ciel was laying in Sebastian's bed, his slightly swollen eyes closed. Sebastian remembered that the cat left some fur under Ciel's sheets, so he went in his room and cleaned up before sitting next to him. He smiled and gently kissed his forehead, before raising the sheets above his own body and spooning him.

In the morning, the young boy woke up alone in his own bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. They were back to normal now. The sun, filtered through the window, burned his pale and sensible skin so he stood up and changed into his work clothes; brown pants with large pockets and straps, over a dark blue pull, black tall boots with laces of the same color, and his black eyepatch.

As he arrived downstairs, Sebastian was already making some new cakes to display in front.

"Good morning, slept well?" the baker asked with a friendly smile.

"Not quite...Didn't someone sneak inside here?"

"Since the sun is up, I've been in the kitchen. I haven't studied the front room," he then got back to his cake making.

Ciel entered the room filled with cakes behind glasses when he noticed something was missing.

"Sebastian!" he yelled, annoyed. "Oi! Sebastian!"

"Yes?" Sebastian answered as he opened the door of the kitchen.

Ciel pointed to a row of cakes placed on the long wooden counter taking 1/3 of the room's space, expecting to see all of them present, but there was an empty gap near the middle.

"Did any costumer come, Sebastian?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Have you eaten it then?" he looked at him suspiciously.

"Certainly not, I don't enjoy these kinds of sweets," he said as he shook his head gently, "Might it be the cat that came during the night?"

He inspected the missing cake's surroundings.

"I can't find any crumbs..." he folds his arms, "Alright then, it seems we have a cake thief. So, where shall we start?"

* * *

Hi!

Been a while hasn't it...*sigh* I had loads of stuff to do. And again, I'm having my final exams at the moment ( if anyone actually goes on my profile, I update it with info from time to time ) and I won't be able to post the next chapter until like the beginning of July. Also I'm on a manga spree ( Fairy Tail is the shit, especially natsu x grey, might make a fanfic on them ;3 )

Anyways, thx for reading the first chapter of my second series! It means a lot, especially with the incident that came after my first series was done ( I made a fanfic and it was horrible, took me like a month to make ( don't forget I have lots of stuff to do so like about 1 hour per week? Or more, probably more, but do you know how much time I spend on them, holy crap it's so looooong ) so I wrote a new one, which is the present one you just read )

I'm not gonna ask for favorites or reviews cause simply you clicking on this is enough to make me smile x3

Also, I wanted to thank you guys for almost 5k views on my first series! I never thought that many people would find my fanfics interesting enough to read xD

This is good bye for now, I'm pumped to see you guys soon! Baii!


End file.
